Dante, You're Gonna Get It Now!
by BlueWingedAngelReAnne
Summary: A small group of demon hunters gets thrown for a loop on a job-and right into the path of the demon hunter, Dante. When Vergil and Nero show up as well, things REALLY get crazy. Can everyone survive this craziness long enough to take down their target? And is romance blooming? Rated T for violence and language, though the rating may change in later chapters.


_**Author's Note: I do NOT own Devil May Cry or any of the characters from the series-they belong to Capcom. Kyro, Anastasia, Vincent, Serpent/Adrien, and Jezebel belong to their respective creators, who will be thanked at the end of each chapter for their contribution to this fanfiction in the form of these wonderful OCs. Alexi and Danika Hill are my own OCs. The storyline idea is also mine, except for one part that I was having trouble with concerning the job-to which he told me to describe the job and have the "voice of reason" on the team ask for more information. LinkMaster997 helped me past my writer's block concerning that. Thank you, my friend. **_

_**I do NOT own the dustbunnies in my closet-they're just visiting!**_

"Adriennnnnnnnnnn~!" called a chipper, bubbly woman of around thirty-six or so, her long, amber-colored hair tied in a loose ponytail and her round, childlike blue eyes sparkled like diamonds. It was clear something had the older woman excited beyond proper reason. A male who appeared to be no older than sixteen looked up from where he was sitting. The boy had grass-green hair and red eyes. Looking at them would remind anyone of a snake-and with very good reason. The boy sighed a little, and looked up at the face of the taller, bouncing woman.

"What is it, Danika?" he asked, and one could swear that there was a slight hissing sound to his words. Danika beamed like a child who had just gotten their first pet.

"We just got a job request that I just _**know**_ you'll be happy about~!" she replied in a sing-song voice. The boy perked up a bit at that.

"Really? What is it then?"

"We received a job to take down an abnormally strong demon that's been plaguing a nearby town." Danika answered. She seemed super-excited about the idea. It was then that a man with unnaturally red hair stepped out of the corner of the room. Danika's smile widened, and she leaped at the man. "My darling Alexi~!" she squealed.

"Danika, calm down and stop jumping around." the man said, a small smile playing on his face. Danika ceased her excited jumping. She simply kissed his cheek and went to inform the others.

Everyone sat at a table together in the dining room of their shared living space. The ever-bubbly Danika was perched on Alexi's lap, swinging her feet like an eager child. Her eyes seemed to sparkle brightly. Kyro sat to their left, his brownish-black hair and black eyes seeming a little darker in the dim light of the overhead lamp-which was about to go out. Adrien sat to Kyro's left, arms folded. Vincent was sitting next to Adrien, fiddling with something he'd brought back with him the other night. His raven black hair seemed darker in the light as well, but his cerulean blue eyes seemed even brighter. Jezebel sat between Vincent and Anastasia, looking quite curious as she fiddled with her jet black hair. Her beautiful, Persian green eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. Anastasia sat to Alexi's right, fiddling with her dark brown hair while a sort of detached curiosity gleamed in her blue eyes. She was the reason this meeting of sorts had been called. She wanted to know every detail about this job they were going on, because she felt they all needed to be prepared for anything.

"So, as everyone knows, we've gotten a very interesting job." Alexi said calmly. "But Ann felt that we should all know _**exactly**_ what this this job entails and what we're going up against-and I agree."

"This job will be taking us into the next town over, where a demon named Ushio has been causing a massive ruckus. Our job is to locate, corner, and kill this highly abnormal demon. We have no restrictions on _**how**_ we do it or when. Our only restriction is to make sure that the demon is truly dead. We'll be heading out tonight. But before we all leave, I think we should go over the details we were provided about Ushio. Since Ann can see through demonic disguises well enough, all we'll need to know about Ushio's looks is the true form. My husband will take over on the details about our target." Danika said, showing her rare, serious side.

"Ushio's true form is like a humanoid spider, but a disgusting green color. It's abnormality is that it has no specific element backing its attacks. It can use _**any**_ element without difficulty."

_**Okay, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be longer so I felt it would be better to end it here. Thank you again to LinkMaster997 for allowing me to use Kyro (and for his help in defeating my enemy, Writer's Block), XxxZesty LemonXxx for Anastasia Leiandros, CrimsonWolfClaw for Vincent Hawke, StylishDescent for Serpent/Adrien, and JezebelBelfire for Jezebel Evans! You all submitted wonderful OCs~! I'm looking forward to any reviews I get from everyone! ^_^**_


End file.
